gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Terminal
Terminal is a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online located in the Port of Los Santos, Los Santos. Description It is an industrial area with maritime containers and warehouses. It is bordered by Elysian Island to the west and Cypress Flats and El Burro Heights to the north. Terminal is used as a storage area for the various cargo and containers brought in by the ships arriving to the Port of Los Santos. Containers can be seen being transported throughout Terminal. Unionised longshoremen are working here day and night, checking on the cargo and maintaining the district. A number of businesses such as Post OP also operate in Terminal using warehouses located in the northwestern end of the island. The Jetsam Terminal can be found at the entrance of Terminal. A highway is the only means of access to the district. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online The GTA Online Protagonist is assigned by Simeon Yetarian to deliver any requested vehicles to his delivery garage in Terminal. The player can deliver an endless amount of requested vehicles to the garage for money. After the player delivers one vehicle, then they cannot deliver another in under 48 minutes in real time. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Terminal is first featured when Trevor Philips orders Floyd Hebert to take him to his workplace. The two men, along with Wade Hebert drive towards Terminal. Immediately after arriving, an employee takes Wade to force him to help with garbage duty. Trevor and Floyd go and discover that Merryweather has a presence in Terminal. Before they could investigate any further, they are stopped by a worker so they could help pick up and transport containers. After the work is done, Trevor takes pictures of the SS Bulker and sends them to Ron Jakowski via text message. The two men then leave Terminal. In order to prepare for the heist, Trevor decides to steal a Submersible from the Daisy Lee, another ship docked at Terminal. He either attacks the ship head-on or sneaks in quietly, but regardless of player choice, Trevor manages to steal the sub and drives it away. A while later, Trevor and his crew begin their heist at Terminal if the Freight option was chosen. Franklin is assigned to provide sniper cover from the bridge near Terminal, while Michael is assigned to infiltrate the SS Bulker and plant explosives. Michael manages to detonate the bombs, destroying the ship but keeps the special package intact. Trevor arrives in a submarine to collect the package and the three men escape Terminal. Dave Norton will mention in Blitz Play that the bonds in the armored car are leaving Terminal. This evidenced when Trevor is on lookout watching for the truck, which comes in from Terminal at the bottom of Popular Street. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Minisub ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Gang Attack ;Organization Work *Headhunter - a mobile target may spawn in Terminal, encompassing the entire site before driving out, north towards Cypress Flats. *Executive Search - Possible hideout area where a VIP or CEO must survive in for 10 minutes. ;Air Freight Cargo *A rival crew may spawn on the south-eastern corner of Terminal during Steal Missions involving the LF-22 Starling. Players are required to destroy all supplies at the base, including Mules, Froggers, Tugs and several crates, before retrieving the Air Freight Cargo stored inside a Frogger at the western end of Terminal. ;Supplies *A Technical Custom serving as a Supplies vehicle may spawn near the rail yard in Resupply missions. The yard is heavily protected by gang members who own the customized truck. ;Freemode Events *Kill List or Kill List Competitive may start here. A Rhino Tank will spawn on the dock. 1 player can participate. ;Adversary Modes *Deadline V - takes place north of Terminal. *Occupy V *Hunting Pack III - the Benson is located in the western car park of Terminal. *Collection Time II - takes place around western Terminal. *Keep the Pace II *Power Play V *Turf Wars III *Vehicle Vendetta Street I *Bunker - Resurrection - takes place in the Bunker, considered as located underneath Terminal (See Trivia). Influence It is based on the Port of Long Beach, California. Businesses *Alpha Mail *Jetsam *Post Op *United States Post Places of interest *Jetsam Terminal *Ocean Motion (boat) *Simeon's Delivery Garage Roads and Streets *Abattoir Avenue *Buccaneer Way Gallery Terminal-GTAV-nextgen.jpg|Terminal as seen in the next-gen trailer. GangAttack-GTAO-Terminal.jpg|Gang attack location. Trivia *Terminal serves as a location where many interiors are found, underground. The interior for Hangars, Facilities, Bunkers, Warehouses and Vehicle Warehouses are all found underneath Terminal. This can be noticed when quickly switching between maps while inside these interiors, or spawning them in single player with the use of a trainer. **While sound from the area surrounding the actual property location is streamed, it is much quieter than noises heard around Terminal - for example, an explosion in Terminal can be heard clearly while inside any of these properties. **Map icons which display on the Radar while inside the interior will also be positioned around the border relative to the position of Terminal, such as Personal and Pegasus Vehicles. **This is one of four notable locations where interiors are located underneath, the others being Legion Square, where apartments and garages are located, Los Santos International Airport, where hangars are located underneath, and the underground facility during The Doomsday Heist, which is located underneath Mount Chiliad. Navigation }}pl:Terminal fr:Terminal pt:Terminal Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V